


Watching over you

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 2 - VoyeurismIt was simply for Peter's safety, that's all.That's what Tony told himself the first time it happened, which, in his defense, was truly an accident. But that’s exactly what he said to himself the second time, too.And then the third one and the fourth.After that, he stopped pretending.





	Watching over you

It was simply for Peter's safety, that's all.

That's what Tony told himself the first time it happened, which, in his defense, was truly an accident. But that’s exactly what he said to himself the second time, too. 

And then the third one and the fourth.

After that, he stopped pretending.

The kid has been staying at the penthouse for a few weeks now, supposedly training to be an Avenger, or whatever.

At the beginning, Tony promised himself that he would resist, no matter how tempting- how easy it'd be to check the footage of the cameras in Peter's room. The first time, he lasted four days, which is honestly longer than he had expected.

Then the guilt came and so he got drunk until he could ignore the sick feeling in his stomach and the self-loathing, which only led him back to Peter.

By now, almost three weeks later, he's learned how to suppress the guilt, how to ignore it. It's still there but the voice of conscience in his head has mostly shut up. Now, as he settles on his bed, the hologram of Peter's room clear in front of him, he only feels arousal, stomach tightening with want.

The kid just finished his training so Tony knows what will probably follow next, has pretty much learned Peter's routine by now. Besides, Peter is a teenager, it's not that hard to guess what his habits are when he's alone in his room- or even better in the ensuite bathroom.

As if on cue, Peter steps in the room, already removing his clothes, heading to said bathroom. Tony changes to that camera, his cock already hardening in anticipation.

Peter takes his t-shirt off and then pulls his sweats and boxers down, exposing his round ass as he bends to pull his socks off, and Tony’s mouth waters at the sight, imagining how even prettier Peter’s ass would look with his bites on it. 

Peter turns the water on, not wasting any time before stepping in the shower, his hair immediately getting wet and sticking to his forehead.

Tony follows the stream of water that slides down Peter's perfect body with his eyes, licking his lips in instinct as he takes in the way Peter's muscles are still tense from training and how his flawless skin reddens beautifully under the hot water, his rosy nipples stiffening.

By the time Peter reaches for the shampoo Tony is already palming his cock through his boxers, his eyes glued to the view before him.

He notices Peter's dick twitching in interest as Peter starts washing his body, starting with his arms and chest, before going lower.

Tony grunts when he sees Peter's delicate hand close around his pretty cock, giving it a few languid strokes. Tony turns up the volume, precum drooling over the head of his cock when he hears Peter's low moans, sounding pretty as ever.

The kid is already rock hard, his young body reacting impressively eagerly to the slightest touch. Tony wonders how easily he could turn Peter into a whimpering mess if he ever got his hands on him, using years of experience to explore Peter's untouched body. 

His attention is brought back to the present when he notices that Peter's sounds have gotten louder, and he understands the reason why the moment he looks at the hologram.

Peter's hand has drifted even lower and is now teasing his hole, his back leaning against the tιled wall, his legs slightly spread open.

Tony can't see much from this angle, but he can definitely imagine. He finally pulls his boxers down and frees his hard cock, pouring some lube on his palm before starting to stroke himself, hissing at the cool touch against his heated skin.

Peter slips a slippery finger inside his opening, the slippery foam of the bubble bath more than enough to ease the slide in, and slowly pumps it in and out, whimpering every time he drives the digit inside him.

Tony tugs at his cock at the same pace Peter is fingering himself, tightening his arm around himself, imagining how impossibly tight Peter's little hole would feel around him, how he would mewl and cry as Tony stretched him wide open.

"Ah... ah- _nnggh_," Peter whines, his moans always too incoherent for Tony to understand what exactly he says. Not that it really matters, he supposes; the kid sounds pretty, anyway.

Tony speeds up his movement a little, using his free hand to play with his balls, knowing that Peter never lasts long and Tony likes it better when they come together.

Peter slips a second finger into his ass, his knees almost buckling, and he lets out another sweet, needy whine that has Tony's cock dripping more precum.

It's ridiculous how bad Tony wants to have him, to taste him and fuck him, to claim him and ruin him for anyone else. He doesn’t think he ever desired anything or anyone more than he does Peter. 

He groans now, circling the tip of his cock with his thumb, spreading the precum all around the head.

"Oh- oh God... ah fuck," Peter gasps out, now working on his cock as well, his hips bucking up and fucking into his fist, fingers still buried deep inside him.

Tony has only gotten glimpses of Peter's hole but it's still enough to get him hard in seconds every time he thinks about it, imagining having his mouth there, opening Peter's tight entrance with his tongue, then adding his fingers, too, making Peter sob and spill all over himself before finally fucking him.

He wonders what would happen if he actually made a move. The kid loves him, fucking worships the ground he walks on, what's the chance of him actually saying no? He would let it happen, wouldn't he?

The thought ignites something dark and hot inside him, his groin tightening, muscles tensing as his orgasm approaches.

Peter isn't far away, either.

"Shit... Oh G- nghhh, fuck, fuck d- daddy yes yes _yes_."

They climax almost simultaneously, Tony's orgasm hitting him before his mind can even process what the hell is happening, powerful waves of pleasure washing over him.

"Fuck, _shit_,” he curses, panting, his cock still twitching, painting his stomach and chest white with thick drops of cum.

Peter is still leaning against the wall but now he's standing under the water spray that washes the cum off his flushed, heaving chest.

Tony sighs and flops back in the bed, a slight frown between his eyebrows.

_Daddy._

That's what Peter moaned, right before coming.

_Fucking daddy._

Was the kid thinking about anyone specifically?

Tony's spent cock twitches just at the possibility of this being true- of Peter wanting him in this way, thinking about him while he's touching himself.

He'll have to find out, Tony decides, in any way he can. And even if Peter wasn't thinking about him, there's still hope now. Peter wants a daddy; Tony can gladly be that for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!❤️😀


End file.
